The Unknown Commander and Captain
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: This story starts off like your average Chaos story, but with a twist, or more like a few tens. Why is the next great prophecy starting right now? Will Percy forgive Annabeth? Whats up with the lines you don't know about? Who is Rose? Will Percy choose Rose, or Annabeth(You decide that)? What's up with all the questions, that will get answered? POLL ON PROFILE! CHANGED SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Not your typical Chaos story!**

**I've never read one like the one I am writing now!**

**I DON"T OWN PERCY JACKSON, OR ANY OTHER AWESOME STORY BY RICK RIORDAN!**

**(p.s. I am in the middle of blood of olympus!)**

**Chapter 1: Percy**

I was walking to Chaos' office, when I saw something, making me remember why I joined the Chaos Army.

_Flashback_

_I was walking to meet Annabeth, hoping she will at least talk to me. Everyone stopped talking to me, around the time when my half-sister Sammy came. It seems like she is getting all the attention!_

_I went to the beach, because Annabeth was no where else. When I saw her, and Sammy, in what it looked like kissing each other! WHAT a Annabeth kissing my sister! WHY? _

_"W...what?" I asked them silently. They turned around and saw me._

_"It's not what it looks like!" Sammy yelled, and Annabeth red in the face. Most likely embarrassment from kissing my sister._

_"Yea right." I scoffed, and then I ran to my cabin with Sammy following me. "Go away Sammy!" I shouted at her. Seriously kissing my girlfriend on my Birthday! _

_I heard Sammy stop and say, "Let me explain." in a soft voice. I could hardly hear her. She said it so I wanted to stop and hear her explanation. I went to my bunk, and pretend to be sleeping. I fell asleep shortly after._

_After about an hour or two I woke up and heard Sammy say something outside with the window open. "-not awake." she then giggled and the other person giggled as well. I know that giggle anywhere. It was Annabeths! Were they talking about me? I was about to eavesdrop longer but they quickly stopped._

_Sammy then went in. "Perce, you awake?" She asked as I grunted as if I was asleep. She sighed and shouted out side, "HE'S NOT AWAKE!" _

_**TIME SKIP**_

_In the middle of the night I ran away. After about a year on my own, staying away from the gods. Then someone came. _

_"Percy Jackson." the girl said to me._

_"Who?" I asked, hoping that if she was working for the gods, she would think I'm just a normal mortal._

_"You are Percy Jackson, and I am Rose, from the Chaos Army. You have been recruted as a soldier." I was shocked. Me in the Chaos Army! I heard it was for the best of people, so how could I be in it! "You are the greatest half-blood of this age." she said as if she was reading my mind. "I'm not reading your mind, you are saying this out loud._

_Flashback end_

I then joined the Chaos Army, as a Middle-Class soldier five human years ago, but 200 space years, so I age the slowest in the whole army. Now I am the Captain, and if the Commander either resigns, or dies, I will be the next Commander.

I knocked on Chaos' door.

"Come in." I heard Chaos say.

**How do you like it so far! I know, it is a lot like a 'Normal Chaos Story' but I will be making it my own. I have never read one like the one I am making now! Here are the classes in the Chaos Army:**

**Messenger**** (100 people total)**  
><strong>Requiter (100-1000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Low-Class soldier (1000-10000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Middle-Class soldier (10000-1000000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>High-Class soldier (1000-100000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Lieutenant (10 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Captain (5 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Commander (1 person total)<strong>  
><strong>Assassin for Chaos (1 person every thousand human years)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this small chapter! I'm also very sorry all my chapters so far are short! I just can't think of any thing else to add!**

**I forgot to tell you, this is an AU where the 'Hero's of Olympus' series never happened! **

**I STILL DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON, I CAN ONLY HOPE!**

**(p.s. I just finished Blood of Olympus!)**

**Chapter 2: Annabeth**

It's been six years since Percy left us. Percy is most likely dead, and it is my fault! A year after he left, Hades told the Olympians that Percy died. Everyone was heartbroken, and I joined the Hunters after we got the news. Sammy and I were practicing on what I hoped would happen after Percy's surprise party (Sammy wouldn't take 'NO' for an answer)! I know, not my smartest move. Everyone had to ignore him, including me, because someone would have told him, and we were planning for a month.

Truth be told, I don't believe Percy is dead. The main reason is that Hades won't let anyone see him, and I know that Percy wouldn't go for rebirth. At least not for a while. The second reason why I think-no, know- Percy isn't dead, is that when we got the news, Hades seemed figity. But no one noticed it! I think it is because everyone was very sad to hear about Percy's death.

"Annabeth?" I heard Thalia ask.

"Yes,"

"Did you hear me, we are going to Camp Half-Blood." Thalia told me.

I was surprised. We're going to camp? "Why?"

"Lady Artemis said something important is happening there, and we need to go there." Thalia answered. I was about to ask her something when she said, "No, I don't know what."

"Maybe it's about Percy?" I asked hopefully. She just shook her head.

"No, remember Percy died. I don't want to believe it either." Thalia said sadly.

TIME SKIP

When we got to camp, we saw three new campers, all around sixteen. Two males and one female. I wonder who their parents are?

**Here are the classes in the Chaos Army: (Keeping this for every chapter!)**

**Messenger**** (100 people total)**  
><strong>Requter (100-1000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Low-Class soldier (1000-10000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Middle-Class soldier (10000-1000000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>High-Class soldier (1000-100000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Lieutenant (10 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Captain (5 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Commander (1 person total)<strong>  
><strong>Chaos' special soldier (1 person every thousand human years)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The first four chapters will be short then they will get longer, just wait, it is almost Winter Break! ONE MORE WEEK THEN WE"RE FREE!**

**If I owned PJO I would be famous, and I wouldn't be writing this!**

**(I'm now reading the Kane Choranicals!)**

**Chapter 3: Rose**

Chaos and I were in his office, waiting for Percy. Before you ask, yes he is the real Percy Jackson, you know the savior of Olympus and all. He and I are from the same planet, Bletath, or as you know it as Earth. Chaos had a mission for Percy and I, but he won't tell us! That sucks!

"Come in." I heard Chaos say. I looked confused and he just chuckled as Percy came in. I must have had a look of realization on my face because Percy looked at me weirdly. While I just rolled my eyes.

Chaos coughed. "Yes my lord?" I asked.

"Chaos, why did you call m-us here?" Percy asked, wanting to go swimming. Yes I know my fellow brother.

"Well, there is an uprising on the planet Crinath," Chaos started. Crinath is a planet you would know as Mars.

"Why us, the representers for Bletath not Crinath, for this uprising?" Percy interrupted. Chaos glared at Percy and he cowered from it.

"I was just getting to that," Chaos started, " Sarieth and Marthine are somewhere in another sector(You would call them universes) with their sister and brother for a war." Chaos lied, well I think he lied. He had that glint in his eyes, that he always has when he lies. But I wasn't to sure, I could be seeing things.

"Do you accept." he asked as Percy and I nodded.

**Here are the classes in the Chaos Army: (Keeping this for every chapter!) **  
><strong>These are in the order for ranks from least to most!<strong>

**Messanger (100 people total)**  
><strong>Requruter (100-1000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Low-Class soldier (1000-10000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Middle-Class soldier (10000-1000000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>High-Class soldier (1000-100000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Lieutenant (10 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Captain (5 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Commander (1 person total)<strong>  
><strong>Chaos' special soldier (1 person every thousand human years)<strong>  
><strong>Planet Representers (2 per planet, 1 boy, 1 girl) (<strong>_**I added this in this chapter.**_**)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GODS THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! What has gotten in to me? I don't know! P.S. I hope the next chapter will have at least 2000+ words! Just for you guys!**

**If I owned PJO and HOO I would cry from pure joy!**

**(I'm now reading the Kane Choranicals!)**

**Chapter 4: Sammy**

I walked with Annabeth and the rest of the Hunters. I joined the Hunters a couple days after Percy's disappearance. It was my fault I guess, I shouldn't of forced Annabeth to do that! She must hate me, she doesn't let it on, but I think she does!

We walked to the new campers and they introduced themselves.

"Piper daughter of, I don't know," she said.

"Leo Valdez, the awesome son of Hephaestus!" Leo said.

"Umm, Jason, and I really don't know anything." Jason stated. I swear I saw Thalia look shocked. But that didn't last long. We nodded and introduced ourselves.

At the campfire, we told stories of Percy Jackson, and we decided to play capture the flag tomorrow night.

We fell asleep, and in the morning Annabeth was missing!

**Sorry this was the shortest chapter yet! They will get longer, I swear on the river Styx! It's just the plot, and the fact it is 10:30 and I'm tired, and I had to go to my karate class tonight! And I'm tired! I will update on Sunday the next chapter, and maybe another one, if I don't have chores! **

**Here are the classes in the Chaos Army: (Keeping this for every chapter!) **  
><strong>These are in the order for ranks from least to most!<strong>

**Messanger (100 people total)**  
><strong>Requiter (100-1000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Low-Class soldier (1000-10000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Middle-Class soldier (10000-1000000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>High-Class soldier (1000-100000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Lieutenant (10 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Captain (5 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Commander (1 person total)<strong>  
><strong>Chaos' special soldier (1 person every thousand human years)<strong>  
><strong>Planet Representers (2 per planet, 1 boy, 1 girl)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! I have a question for you all! Who should Percy end up with? Rose or Annabeth? Poll on my profile, and you could review it, but one vote per person! I might not even count the review ones if I am lazy (24/7). Key word MIGHT!**

**If I owned PJO and HOO I think I would actually use a good computer not a crappy laptop!**

**(I'm still reading the Kane Choranicals!)**

**Chapter 5: Percy**

After Rose and I accepted, we were told to pack, and then take my ship to Mars. I know 5 Earth years, and 200 Space years, and I still call it Earth and Mars. Well, unlike Rose, who has lived here since she was 13, while I lived here since I was 17, we are the same age, some habits are hard to break. Rose is a daughter of Apollo.

We passed soldiers who, when we passed, started to gossip about us. Everyone thinks that we are together, for a few reasons. We aren't, we are brother and sister. Well not real brother and sister, but practically real brother and sister. I haven't loved anyone since _her_. Only Camp Half-Blood, Rose and Chaos knows who _she_ is. I don't talk about her. Luckily Rose and I didn't need to go to Earth. Not that I don't like Earth, I just don't want to go back and see everyone.

"Percy?" Rose asked me, making me stop just before I was about to walk into a wall.

"Yes?" I answered, embarrassed.

"Are you okay? You seem off." Rose asked me.

"I'm okay, I'm just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." she said, not sure if she was sarcastic or not. It's hard with her.

"I won't, I think all the time!" I said making her stop.

"Oh my Chaos! Did you just say something smart, well smart on for your IQ." Rose joked. Wow she must be in a good mode. She joked around. I hope she isn't sick. "I'm not sick." she said, I must of said that out loud. "Yes you did."

"I said that out loud?" I asked her.

"No, I just know you." She smirked and walked into our room. I know, we share a room, but it's just to save energy, and stuff. We have different beds, thank Chaos! I wouldn't know what I would do if I had to share a bed with her!

"Why are you staring at me? You like me? Well take a picture it'll last much longer." She smirked.

"I don't like you in that way! You know it!" I said as I started to pack clothes.

"Well you should," I heard her mutter.

"What was that?" I innocently asked her.

"NOTHING!" she madly yelled at me. I backed up, with my hands in the air, apologizing to her.

After we packed we went in our 'spaceship' it really is our planet hopper. I set the planet to Mars, or Crinath on the hopper. When we got out, I knew right away we weren't on Mars, but Earth.

**(I was thinking of ending it there but decided against it!)**

"Did. You. Set. It. For. Cri-Mars." Rose demanded.

"Yes I did!" I shouted, I set it properly. Only Chaos could mess with it-wait Chaos!

"ARE. YOU. SURE!" she screamed at me. Luckily we were in the middle of a forest.

"YES! Only Chaos could change it!" I told her, calmly.

"WELL THE HOPPER IS BROKEN, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET BACK!" Rose demanded. I backed up, I'm smart enough not to bother Rose when she is like this. "GET. HERE." she demanded coldly.

I quickly walked to her. She slapped me on the cheek hard. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR ROSE!" I asked her.

"YOU LEFT US STRANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE PERSEUS!" She screamed using my real name, which I don't like, making me cringe.

"We should explore around." I said hopeful, hoping that she will do it, and calm down.

"Fine!" Yes! "BUT!" Darn it. "When we get back you will get it!" Double darn. "AND!" What? "We have wear our hoods." Okay, that's it!

"Okay." I said quietly.

We were exploring and it turned out we were in Canada. I could tell by the fact that there are many forests, the fact everything seems so Canadian, and the fact when I asked what country where we were in they said Canada. That's so close to America.

"We should get to America, and go to camp, tell Mr. D maybe he can help us." Rose said making since. "OF COARSE E IT WILL MAKE SINCE!" I gave her an innocent look, that never works. "Damn well you know it won't work!" she screamed.

We were at the border when I remembered something. "We don't have passports." I told her.

"I got it covered." She smiled at me. She went to the border person and said something I couldn't hear, then she came to me grabbed my hand. She then hissed in my ear, "Pretend we are a couple." I smiled as she dragged me across. After we crossed she looked at me smugly.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"Easy, I said that my husband, you, and I lost our passport, and I was pregnant." Rose told me.

"What! That worked." I asked amazed.

"Duh! Humans are stupid, no offence." She told me, while I rolled my eyes.

"I take offence, and your'e human!" I told her as she realized she just called herself stupid.

"Well I'm an exception." she told me like I should believe her. It took us a week to get to long island from the Ontario, New York border. It was a hard walk. Once we got there, Rose told me the plan, again.

"Remember, we have to tell them we are part of the Chaos Army, on our way to Mars, but overshot it and landed here on Earth." She told me for what seemed like the millionth time.

"You told me this a million times!" I shouted madly.

"No this is he million and fifth time!" She shot back.

"You counted?" I asked amazed.

"Maybe." She said and sped up leaving me in dust, literally.

"WHY!" I called to her.

"I need to prove you are stupid!" She screamed back, now running from me.

"COME BACK ROSE!" I called as I ran to her.

"NO!" She started to slow down though. When I caught up to her, her face was bright red.

"Are you sick?" I asked checking her temperature.

"NO!" she cried. She didn't look sick. I realized something. She must of been embarrassed for counting all of the times she told me the plan. "I'm not embarrassed either!" she said. I sighed, Rose knows me so much. By the time we got to camp Rose's cheeks only had a pink tinge, and it made her look beautiful.

I mentally slapped myself. _Percy, you like Annabeth not Rose_. I scolded myself.

"Why did you stop. And slapping yourself is a bad idea." Rose told me getting me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry I was thinking, something stupid." I told her not wanting to say what I was thinking. Forgetting that she would demand to know what.

"What." She demanded.

"You'll laugh." I told her hoping she will drop the subject.

"Tell. Me. Now." She demanded with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Look Camp Half-Blood." I said praying to Chaos that she will get distracted.

"You will tell me one day." She told me with pure determination in her eyes. I guess I have to tell her one day. Hopefully she will forget. Wait it's Rose, she won't forget. Darn it!

"Come-on Percy, we have to tell them!" Rose said dragging me to the big house, getting strange looks from everyone. Possibly for two reasons. One: we're obviously in our 20's or two we are wearing our hoods up. Maybe more. Nothing changed since the last time I've been here. Well except that the Poseidon Cabin looked like it hasn't been opened for a few years, and the fact there are the Hunters who are here. Other than that, nothing really changed. When Rose and I got to the Big House, Chiron was there, and I nearly cried. If I cried everyone would know it was me Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon.

Rose must of scenced I was about to cry, so she introduced herself, "Rose, Commander of Chaos' Army, Earths female Representer." She shook the centaurs hand.

"Rose, thats the name of an Apollo camper that went missing 8 years ago." Chiron muttered. "Nice to meet you Rose."

I introduced myself next. "Percy, captain for Chaos' Army squad A, and the Male Representer for Earth."

Chiron looked at me shocked. "Percy Jackson?" He asked me. I nodded.

"That's what I changed my name to when I joined the Army 200 years ago." I told him. Chiron looked a bit glum.

"OKAY!" Rose shouted, snapping Chiron out of whatever his thoughts were. "We need to tell you something, in private." Rose said.

"Follow me then." Chiron said and started to walk into the big house. We followed and everyone who watched the whole thing looked confused. I saw my sister look exactly like she did when I left-wait is she a Hunter? I couldn't think anymore on that subject because Rose dragged me the rest of the way.

When we got the the 'meeting room' (Hah, that looks nothing like a real meeting room should look like!) we started to explain our situation to Chiron.

"Chaos told us we needed to go to Crina-I mean Mars, to help with an upraising there. But then stupid head over here," Rose gestured with her head to me, "accidentally put this planet not the next one. Our space hopper is now broken and we need a way to get back, maybe if I-we could talk to the Olympians and maybe we could work out a deal." Rose said.

I muttered, "If they don't get mad at us, and incinerate us." Rose just glared at me. "What did I do!" I demanded.

"Just shut the fuck up Percy, or I swear to Chaos th-"

"Don't swear to Chaos(My friend always says that when I say "I swear to god" "Don't swear to god!" Just sayin')" I interrupted.

"I SWEAR TO CHAOS-IF YOU INTERRUPT ME AGAIN I WILL CUT OF YOUR YOU-KNOW-WHAT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS-THAT YOU WON'T SURVIVE TO SEE THE VOID AGAIN!" Rose yelled at me.

"If you scream any louder I think the Void could hear you." I muttered under my breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" She yelled at me louder, if that was possible.

"Nothing." I quickly said to save my own skin.

The whole time Chiron looked at us as if we were his source of amusement.

"If I IM Olympus you might be able to get there possibly today." Chiron said. "Stay right there, and don't move until I get back." He said as he walked, (Trotted?) out of the room.

"Do you think we will be able to stay here, while we try to get back home?" I asked Rose who just looked at me crazily.

"Of coarse idiot. If they don't we'll put up a fight." Rose said gesturing to our hidden weapons. I just smiled, typical Rose, violence first, questions next. "Shut up Percy!" She rudely said to me.

"What did I do this time?" I asked, not knowing what I did.

"I'm not violent!" she yelled as she refrained from slapping me. Then she slapped me on the cheek. I think I might get a new bruise there soon. When Chiron came back he saw Rose scolding me, while trying to teach me not to say my thoughts out loud. While I held my newly bruised cheek. Chiron coughed to get our attention.

"I managed to get to Olympus and they said they wanted to see you, before I could say anything." Chiron said. "Do you need a ride there?" He asked us as we shook our heads.

"Well we could use a pegasus." I said making Rose roll her eyes. I glared at her.

When we got to Olympus we were surprised because that everyone was awaiting us, and Chaos was there in the middle talking to all the Olympians. Well knowing Chaos, most likely scolding the Olympians for fighting.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! Remember the poll! And don't forget to review, they make me happy! And a happy me means a better story! Stay tuned in for the next chapter! Which will be soon!**

**Here are the classes in the Chaos Army: (Keeping this for every chapter!)  
><strong>**These are in the order for ranks from least to most!**

**Messenger**** (100 people total)**  
><strong>Requiter (100-1000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Low-Class soldier (1000-10000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Middle-Class soldier (10000-1000000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>High-Class soldier (1000-100000 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Lieutenant (10 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Captain (5 people total)<strong>  
><strong>Commander (1 person total)<strong>  
><strong>Chaos' special soldier (1 person every thousand human years)<strong>  
><strong>Planet Representers (2 per planet, 1 boy, 1 girl)<strong>


	6. AN IMPORTANT

**AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**Okay to put things simple, I am grounded, and only have a broken phone and a DSi, so I can't update. When I get my non broken phone, iPod and laptop back, I will update within the week, also there is a poll on my profile for this story so please vote! **

**SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE**


	7. Important Authors Note

Just to let you know, I am depressed and grounded. I only was able to go on the computer for 10 minutes! I have no idea why I am depressed, but I will update all my stories when I can, well more like feel like it. Seriously kissing someone in my room shouldn't get me grounded for two months!

**SORRY FOR YOUR INCONVENIENCE!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry to say, but Sammy's POV will always be super short, so I will add someone else with hers. I don't know why, but Sammy's POV is hard for me write in. Also she won't be in the story as often as the other character! Also I had an hour to work on this!**

**Also just to clear some things up, that may of been confusing, Annabeth is missing because she is considered the 'leader' of Camp Half-Blood, even though she is in the Hunt. If you were wondering why Annabeth went missing, but didn't want to ask, like I would!**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON THAT HONOUR GOES TO RICK RIORDAN!**

Chapter 6: Sammy

Oh my gods, it looks like Percy was here! My brother! Although he said that he wasn't my brother, then why did he have the same name? And what's up with that chick the one who's name is Rose? Who's she? What's up with the Chaos Army coming here? And why am I asking many questions to myself, that I don't know the answer to? I have no clue to why I am asking many questions. "Thalia, do you know where Annabeth could be?" I asked the lieutenant of Artemis.

"No Sammy, I have no idea." Thalia answered, most likely more worried than I was.

"Can you call me, when you find her?" I asked her, knowing when she is found, everyone will know in the hunt.

"You will be the first to know," Thalia said with a sad smile. That smile doesn't suit her at all. She should be teasing Nico, or I, not giving us a sad smile.

"Thanks." I replied with a sad smile also.

"I know she is your best friend, but she is also mine." Thalia said as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back and cried a little bit on her shoulders. Annabeth is my only friend, but I guess you could say Thalia is mine as well, but Annabeth is like my sister!

"Hopefully Annabeth doesn't lose her memory like that one kid, Jason." I told Thalia, and she stiffened a little. "You know him don't you?" I aksed.

"He-He's my brother." Thalia told me.

"You have a brother!" I demanded, wanting to more.

"Yea, my biological brother. I could tell it was him by the scar on his lip, he got from trying to eat a stapler," Thalia giggled a little, "I thought my Mom killed him. Him going missing is what caused me to run away from home when I was 15.(**I'm changing it up a little, Thalia didn't age when she was a tree!**)

Unknown POV

Hehehe, no one will know I am Chaos' personal assassin. It is all in the mind, when you think you are the person you are pretending to be, you become the person you pretend to be. It looks like my plan is working perfectly well. Well it is Chaos' plan, not mine. Hehehe. No one would even guess I am his personal assassin. "Samantha, are you still sticking to the plan?" Chaos asked via mind link. Chaos has a mind link with his personal assassin.

"Yes sir, I am sticking to the plan." I told him.

The plan is, to get Percy to join the Chaos Army somehow, check. Bring him back in time for the next great prophecy, check. Make it so he is in the next great prophecy, almost check. Make Gaea lose, not even close. The only way to make Gaea lose is if there is at least two people in the Chaos Army there, check. This will be fun. I cannot tell you who everyone at camp know's me by, otherwise that will jeopardize the mission. You, yes you the reader, know who I am. I will not tell you what my name is known as around the camp though, you have to figure it out.

"Keep up the good work Samantha." Chaos said as he stopped talking to me.

"Yes sir," I said as I cut him off. I then went and got out of the shower.

"WHOEVER IS TAKING A SHOWER HURRY UP, I NEED ONE!" I heard someone from my cabin shout.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it! If you want to guess who the Samantha is, go right ahead! I'm still debating on two characters, I don't know which it should be. I want it to be a certain one, but it probably won't be her. It most likely won't be her, for reasons you will find out in about three chapters.**

**ProudCanadianGal101 out!**


End file.
